This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. This is Core D of the Program Project "Diet and Genotype in Primate Atherosclerosis." The Administration Core (Core Unit D) provides overall direction and financial management of the Program Project. The responsibilities of this Core include coordinating the scientific activities of the projects and core units, providing leadership in determining future directions and strategies of research, overseeing the efficient use of funds, coordinating the activities of the Internal Advisory Board and the External Advisory Board, and providing administrative assistance to all investigators. The Administration Core assists investigators in preparing budgets, monitoring project expenditures, and preparing purchase requisitions and staffing forms. The Core Leader and Co-Leader are assisted in these tasks by an Administrative Assistant and a Staff Secretary. Major scientific and administrative decisions regarding the program as a whole are made by the Core Leader in consultation with the Co-Leader and the rest of the Executive Committee, which consists of the Project and Core Unit Leaders.